


[Podfic] - By the Hands of Gods

by VEC777



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 16:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VEC777/pseuds/VEC777
Summary: And his sign came written in stars...Podfic of "By the Hands of Gods" by LittleSpacePrince.





	[Podfic] - By the Hands of Gods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleSpacePrince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSpacePrince/gifts).
  * Inspired by [By the Hands of Gods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719934) by [LittleSpacePrince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSpacePrince/pseuds/LittleSpacePrince). 



I really adore this little fic and thought it might be neat to try out a lil narration/gift for the author! If you see this, I hope you like it. :) 

Y'all let me know in the comments if you have a fanfic you would like for me to narrate. 

Also let me know if there's another audio site I should upload recordings to, for downloads or something. 

All audio credits listed in end notes.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Original work by LittleSpacePrince:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719934
> 
> Music:  
> Shady Dave - Expressions of the Mind.  
> https://freesound.org/people/ShadyDave/sounds/325647/
> 
> Ocean Sounds:  
> Johnderekbishop - Ocean Crete with H2 Zoom recorder.  
> https://freesound.org/people/johnderekbishop/sounds/404686/ 
> 
> Narration & Audio mixing by me.


End file.
